dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirei Yuri
IMG_7635.JPG.jpg Apperance Though not nearly as young as she used to be, Kirei is still one of the women most would lust after. Her waist was small and her hips were big to go along with her plump bottom. Her 38 C breasts completed her nearly hourglass shape. Kirei normally wore her jet black hair long with long bangs pushed to the side of her face. The older woman looked much younger than she actually was thanks to cosmetics, flawless skin care, and monthly visits to a doctor friends office. She still had a few small wrinkles here and there (skinny laugh lines and small crows feet), but they weren't too noticeable against her pale skin. Kirei wore tight clothing, but didn't go out in the same very revealing clothes she used to wear (though she does still do it from time to time). Behavior/Personality Now a days, Kirei is a bit more serious. She takes her job much more seriously and is more involved in the business side of things. She is a very protective woman and can be extremely aggressive if tempted. Though she has grown up, she still has moments where the young Kirei shines through. She still donates to charity here and there and offers change to beggars. On quiet nights at home she'll sometimes dance around the house in her pajamas, but that's when she completely comfortable. No one will ever see that side of her unless they are close enough with her. The same goes with her singing. With age, she's become slightly more paranoid. She locks all doors and windows at night, she checks in with Niwa and Miranda very often, and she puts the identification chips in all animals that she owns. Kirei is still an animal lover and currently owns a cat named Burton (Aka Tim) and another cat named Helena. Burton is a black and white tuxedo cat (male) and Helena is a very fluffy white cat that's thought to be a mixture of a Himalayan and some other fluffy breed of cat. When she's around people she's fairly quiet and keeps to herself. She listens intently to anything and everything and soaks the information up in case she'd need it in the future. Big crowds still make her very uncomfortable when she's traveling within them and she still can't stand complete and utter aloneness. Kirei still fears the dark, but her love of candles helps. Other things that haven't changed are her loyalty, her respect for people that deserve it, and her openness with her closest friends, and she still loves to laugh and does so more often than not. Roleplay Allignment Click here ! -> Allignment system 'Occupation/Class' Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '- > Classes/Occupation Occupation: The Kagemaru Rank: Oyabun However, if you dont want a occupation within the ones given, then you can pick another one. 'Fighting Style Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- '''Chi Base (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page 'Weapon of Choice' Any small handguns or poison needles. Allies/Enemies Niwa Miranda 'Background' A brief summary of Kirie's childhood: She was born into a family that was heavily involved in the Escort/Strip industry. Because of this most of her childhood was spent learning the art of makeup application, the power a woman can have over a man, intimacy, and how less clothing was better. Many judged the family negatively for it, but Kirei holds no grudges for her early introduction to makeup and sex. The future was much much different and her view on child rearing is much different. Kirei had one daughter whom she gave up just hours after birth to protect her from the turmoil her life created. Was it a lonely life? Yes. Even with her two cats, Burton and Helena, she had an empty feeling inside. Kirei still resides in KasaiHana but her club has been put on the back burner while she produces a good chunk of the porn that's sold in stores and online. PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! **100 Percent Muscle Usage **Maximum Brain Capacity **Peak Human Accuracy **Peak Human Agility **Peak Human Celerity **Peak Human Combat **Peak Human Dexterity **Peak Human Durability **Peak Human Endurance **Peak Human Equilibrium **Peak Human Flexibility **Peak Human Healing **Peak Human Intelligence **Peak Human Jump **Peak Human Longevity **Peak Human Reflexes **Peak Human Sensory System **Peak Human Speed **Peak Human Stamina **Peak Human Strength **Peak Human Wisdom " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: **The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. **Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:RPC Category:The Yun Family Category:Better Served Cold Saga